Sinag
by layabonifacio
Summary: Isang kwento hango sa komiks na nilikha at iginuhit ni Taga-Ilog. Standard disclaimers apply.


TAONG 2130

i

AD 2152:

Malaki na ang ipinagbago ng Pilipinas. Naaalala ko pa ang mga nababasa ko noon mula sa mga libro ko sa mababa at mataas na paaralan:

Malaki pa ang gulo sa Mindanao.

Wala pang niyebe.

Hindi pa natutuklasan ang mga elementong signo at Philippinium.

Higit sa lahat, wala pa ang mga katulad ko.

Isa akong manunubos.

At sawà na ako sa panghuhuli.

_"Ate! Hintayin mo 'ko!" sigaw ni Laya habang tumatakbo palapit sa babaeng naglalakad palayo sa kanilang bahay._

_Lumingon ang babae. Isang hindi mapapansing kunot sa noo ang dumaan sa kanyang mukha. Bago pa makalapit ang sampung taong gulang na bata, nakapagkit na ang ngiti sa mukha ng nakatatanda._

_Humihingal ang bata ng tumigil sa harap n'ya._

_"Ate, sa'n ka ba pupunta? Nagpaalam ka na ba kina Inay at Itay?" tanong ni Laya habang nakatingala._

_Lumuhod ang babae bago sumagot. Tiningnan ng taimtim ang bata, parang kinakabisado ang mukha nito. Parang hindi pa nakuntento at hinaplos pa ang pisngi sabay gusot sa buhok nitong lumilipad ng malaya sa hangin._

_"Tapos na, Laya. Mag-iingat ka, ha. Alagaan mong mabuti sina Inay at Itay," wika nito, nakangiti._

_"Sa'n ka ba pupunta, Ate, at tila ang laki ng bag mo?"_

_Hindi sinagot ng babae ang tanong. Tumayo na ito, ginusot uli ang buhok ng kapatid. "Bumalik ka na sa 'tin at baka hinahanap ka na nila."_

_Nagtatakang sinundan na lang ng bata ng tingin ang papalayong babae._

Nagpaalam. Pero hindi ibig sabihin noon ay pinayagan. Lahat sila ay tutol. Ultimo lola ko. Kaya siya natakot na ipasok ako noon sa Pamantasan ng Pilipinas ay dahil baka magaya daw ako sa mga mag-aaral doon. Ginusto niyang mag-aral ako sa Pamantasan ng Rizal. Bukod daw sa malapit sa amin, payapa pa. Hindi nasunod ang lola ko. Naniwala ang mga magulang ko na nasa tao ang pasya kung maiimpluwensiyahan ba siya o hindi.

At palagay ko, naisip rin nila, kahit saang paaralan pa ako pumasok, ganoon pa rin ang patutunguhan ko.

Hindi lang siguro nila naisip na magiging manunubos ako.

Tumanggi nga sila na payagan ako sa pag-alis para magsanay na maging manunubos. Pero wala silang nagawa. Ipinaliwanag ko sa kanila na hindi ako makukuntento kapag ipinagpatuloy ko ang pag-aaral ko ng medisina.

Gusto kong tumubos ng mga taong nabubuhay dito sa mundong ito ng walang karapatan. Yung mga nabubuhay ng hindi parang mga tao. Silang mga walang kaluluwa. Kung ipagpapatuloy ko ang medisina, hindi ko iyon magagawa. Baka kapag naging manggagamot pa ako, makita ko na lang sa harapan ko ang isang taong kasama sa mga dapat ng mamatay.

Imbis na masagip ko ang buhay niya, ako pa ang kumitil noon.

Kaya napagpasyahan ko ng maging ganito.

ii

"Ano ka ba naman, Sinag?! Nag-iisip ka na naman diyan! Baka sa halip na mas lalo pa tayong makapanghuli niyan, lalo pa tayong humina! Sige ka, wala tayong kikitain. Tumataas na naman ang presyo ng mga bilihin, baka akala mo."

Yung kasama ko sa bahay, si Mara. Sadyang ganiyan 'yan, madadà. At mukhang mababaw. Hindi kasi mukhang seryoso: kulay pula ang buhok (maganda naman ang tunay na kulay ng buhok niya, brownish black, parang sa akin, pero pinakulayan niya pa rin. Para astig raw.), may dalawang hikaw sa kaliwang tainga at isa sa kanan at palasagot na parang pilosopo. Pero isa siya sa mga ipinagpapasalamat ko sa buhay. Buti na lang at naging matino ang kasama ko sa araw-araw.

"Opo, nanay, tatayo na po," biro ko habang tumatayo sa kinalulukmuan ko sa tabi ng bintana. "May luto ng ulam sa ref. Initin mo na lang sa microwave."

"Ano?"

"Pinakbet."

"'Yan! Buti na lang talaga at ikaw ang kasama ko dito sa bahay! Nako, kung si Esra pa 'yan, ewan ko na lang."

Napatawa ako ng mahina. Si Esra ay kapwa rin namin manunubos, kasintahan ni Mara. Hindi namin siya kasama dito sa bahay. Pero sa Central, tuwing nagrereport kami, lagi siyang tinutukso ng mga tao. Nakakasira daw ng tiyan ang mga luto niya. Mas maganda daw na baril na lang lagi ang hawakan niya kaysa sandok at kawali. Igisa na lang daw niya sa kulungan ang mga mahuhuli niya. Kung mamalasin at papalag daw, igisa na lang niya ang mga mahuhuli niya sa bala at dugo.

Brutal ba?

Gano'n talaga kami. Manhid na sa mga gano'ng bagay. Nakasanayan na rin. Ikaw ba naman na sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos ang makakita ng mga taong pinapatay kapag pumapalag. Sa pagsasanay pa lang 'yon. Pa'no na kapag ganap ka ng manunubos?

Pero hindi naman lahat ay pumapatay. Ang utos naman ay laging 'Dead or Alive', kaya may pagpipilian ka pa kung papatayin mo ba o hindi. Lalo na kapag pumalag. Pero mas marami pa rin sa 'min ang pinipili na ikulong na lang ang mga nahuhuli, kahit pa pumalag. Kelangan lang na galingan mo ang paglalagay ng posas. At kung hindi ka pa naman gumaling sa loob ng limang taong pagsasanay para maging manunubos, ewan ko na lang.

Nagsasalita na naman si Mara. Punung-puno ng kanin at ulam ang bibig pero hindi mapigil. Nagkukwento tungkol sa isang nahuli niya.

"Nakhm, 'lammba? Yung ipinatubos s'kin kanina, ang gwapo! E, kung gano'n naman ang mahuhuli ko lagi, e, baka magdalawang-isip na 'ko sa pagiging manunubos!" Subo ulit sabay inom ng tubig. Buti hindi nabubulunan 'tong taong 'to.

Umiling ako, natatawa. "Umiral na naman ang kaartehan mo. E, kung tandaan mo na lang kaya lagi na may kasalanan 'yang mga hinuhuli mo? Kaya mo nga sila hinuhuli, e. Dapat, kahit mukhang Adonis 'yan o mukhang tagiyawat na tinubuan ng mukha, hulihin mo pa rin."

"Syempre! Kaya nga hinuli ko, e! E, kung nakalimutan ko ba 'yon, e, di sana wala ka ng kausap ngayon," sagot niya sabay irap.

Napailing na naman ako. "Tinoyo ka na naman. 'Lam ko namang 'lam mo 'yun, e. Pinapaalala ko lang. Peace?"

"Peace." Ngumiti siya sa akin. "Alam mo namang niloloko lang kita. Nakakalimutan mo na bang may pagka-lukaret ako?"

"Hinde," sagot ko, nakangiti rin.

Tumigil siya sa pagsubo. "Ikaw, hindi mo pa ba naiisip na na magbago ng buhay? 'Yung tumigil sa pagiging manunubos? Ibig kong sabihin, tingnan mo: matangkad ka. Tama lang ang katawan. Maayos naman ang buhok mo kapag sinuklay. Kayumanggi. Bakit hindi ka na lang maging modelo? Tiyak na kikita ka ng mas malaki. Ayaw mo no'n, isang araw, makikita na lang namin ang mukha mo na nakapaskil. Ta's nakasulat sa baba: Wanted." Humalakhak siya pagkatapos niyang sabihin 'yon.

"Timang ka talaga!" Tumayo ako at binatukan siya ng mahina.

Hinagod niya ang ulo, kunwa'y nasaktan. "Aray ko! Sobra ka naman!" Tumawa na naman siya ng malakas, pagkuwa'y sumeryoso. "Hinde, seryoso nga. Hindi mo ba naisip na tumigil na?"

Tumingin lang ako sa kanya at nagkibit-balikat.

'Hindi nga ba?'

At pumasok muli sa isip ko ang isang taong matagal ng panahon mula ng huli kong makita.

iii

Hinahabol ko ang isang taong ipinatutubos sa amin. Hindi ko akalain na may mga kasama siya sa lugar na iyon. Inisip kong makakaya ko, isang manunubos laban sa mga taong hindi sanay sa pakikipaglaban.

Iyon ang pagkakamali ko.

'SOP 1: Expect the unexpected.'

Pumasok iyon sa isip ko ng napapaligiran na ako. Nakangisi sila noon, mga lobong napapaligiran ang isang leon. Wala palang laban ang leon sa sampung lobo, kahit gaano pa siya kabangis. At bumagsak nga ako noon, talunan. Akala ko ay papatayin na ko. Hindi pala.

'Hindi ko maintindihan kung magpapasalamat ako at may natitira pa palang kabaitan sa kanila o baka naman hindi lang nila ako tinapos dahil may iba pa silang mas mahalagang gagawin kaysa pag-aksayahan ang isang lampang manunubos na tulad ko? Bakit ba hindi ko na lang pinagbabaril ang mga 'to?'

"Lampa pala 'tong isang 'to, e!" sigaw ng hinahabol ko kanina sa mga kasama nito.

"Gago. Kaya kitang tapusin kung hindi ka nagtawag ng mga kasama. Sino kaya ang mas lampa sa 'ting dalawa?" Napatigil ako sa pagsasalita nang bigla akong sipain sa tiyan. Nakahandusay na ako noon sa malamig na semento, duguan. Wala nang pakialam kahit tapusin na nila ang buhay ko.

"May pahabol ka pa, ha!"

"At least, lampa lang ako. Hindi DUWAG." Sinubukan kong tumayo habang nakatingin ng matiim sa taong iyon. Hindi ako nakatayo ng tuluyan dahil hinataw ako sa likod ng isa sa mga kasama nito.

"E, gusto na yatang mamatay niyan, e! Tapusin na kasi natin," sabat ng isa.

"Wag na. Wag na nating pag-aksayahan ng pagod at bala ang lampang 'yan. Dalà na 'yan. Tara na," yaya ng hinabol niya.

'Oo nga. Hindi sila mabait. Ayaw lang nila akong pag-aksayahan ng pagod at bala.'

Umalis na sila no'n, walang lingon-likod na naglakad palayo. Akala ko nga ay may pahabol pang sipa. Pero tapos na ang mga ito.

Gumapang na 'ko no'n, palabas sa maraming tao para madala nila ako sa pagamutan. Mga nakakailang metro na ang naaabot ko ng biglang may lumapit sa 'kin. Sumalampak ako sa semento at huminga ng malalim. Balak ko sanang bunutin ang baril na sa katangahan ko, e, hindi ko naisipang ilabas kanina, nang magsalita ang tao.

"Tutulungan na kita."

Lalaki. Hindi na ako nakabago mula sa pagkakasalampak ko. Dala ng pagod, hindi ko na nakuhang ituloy ang pagbunot ng baril, ang pagsilip sa mukha ng taong kalapit ko, ang pagsisiguro na ligtas nga siya. Nagdilim na ang paningin ko.

Nagising ako sa isang maliit pero masinop na silid. Malambot ang kamang hinihigaan ko. Nang sinubukan kong bumangon, sumigid ang sangkatutak na sakit sa buong katawan ko.

Kinagat ko ang labi ko para mapigil ang pag-'aray'. Dahan-dahan akong umayos ulit ng pagkakahiga. Inilibot ko na lang ang mata ko para mapagmasdan nang maiigi ang silid.

May lamesa at silya sa gawing kaliwa ko, sa may ulunan. Bukas ang durungawan na nasa harapan lang nito. Sa gawing kanan ko ay may maliit na tokador. Ang pintuan ay katapat ng bintana. Maginhawa sa kwarto.

Huminga ako ng malalim para maamoy ang sariwang hangin na pumapasok. Saka ko naisip: 'Wala na ako sa siyudad.'

Umingit ang pinto at bumukas. Pumasok ang tagapagligtas ko.

Tipid na ngiti ang isinalubong niya sa akin. Pinagmasdan ko siya ng matiim. Matangkad siya, mga apat na pulgada siguro ang taas sa akin. Hanggang balikat ang alun-along itim na buhok. Ang katawan ay mukhang banat sa mga trabahong pambukid. Kayumanggi.

Pero hindi iyon ang pinakatumawag ng aking pansin. Sa dami ng taong nakahalubilo ko na, medyo marunong na 'ko sa pagkilatis sa mga tao, tingin pa lang.

Ang kanyang mga mata.

Larawan ito ng nakakita na at nakaranas na ng matinding dagok sa buhay.

Ngumiti rin ako ng tipid. "Salamat."

"Walang anuman."

"Nasa'n ako?"

"Sa Laguna. Halika ng bumaba. Nakahanda na ang tanghalian," tumalikod na siya at lumabas ng pinto.

Pambihira namang tagapagligtas 'to, o. Mukhang labag sa loob pa ang pagtulong, e! Wala akong nagawa kundi ang tiisin na lang ang sakit ng katawan ko at unti-unting maglakad papunta sa kusina.

Nasa may bintana ako, nakaupo sa barandilya. Walang telebisyon o radyo sa lugar na ito. Walang microwave at aircon. Walang telepono. Nakakagulat dahil buong Pilipinas, may mga gano'n na. E, kung noon nga, marami ng may telepono (yung mga nakasulat sa mga libro kong tungkol sa kasaysayan ng Pilipinas), ngayon pa kaya?

Pero hindi naman nakakainip. Sadyang ganitong buhay 'ata ang pinili ng taong tumulong sa 'kin. Hindi pa kami nagkakausap ng matino. Sa loob ng isang linggong ipinamalagi ko rito, lumalapit lang sa akin si Miguel para tawagin akong kumain. Pinababayaan niya akong gawin ang kahit anong gusto kong gawin. Kahit siguro tumalon ako mula dito sa bintana papunta sa labas, hindi ako papansinin. Sabagay, mga tatlong piye lang naman ang taas nito mula sa lupa.

Nagtuloy na ako sa kusina para magluto. Ang alam ko ay umalis siya at nagpunta sa kung saan. Nakakagalaw na ako ng maluwag. Ang mga natamo kong pinsala sa katawan ay malapit ng maghilom. Ilang araw na lang ay maaari na akong umalis. Pero hinahanap naman ako nina Mara, sigurado iyon. Hihintayin ko na lang silang dumating.

Dumating si Miguel pagsapit ng dapit-hapon. Naghain ako at tinawag ko na siya. Nagulat siya, alam ko. Pero umupo lang siya sa hapag-kainan at hindi nagkomento tungkol doon.

Iba ang sinabi niya.

"Manunubos ka."

Hindi iyon tanong. Isa iyong pahayag. Palagay ko naman ay malalaman niya dahil nakita niya ang suot ko nang gabing sinagip niya ako mula kay Kamatayan. Tumingin lang ako sa kanya, naghihintay ng susunod niyang sasabihin.

"Anong pangalan mo?"

"Sinag."

Tumingin siya sa akin, alam ko. Tumingin rin ako at sinalubong ang mga mata niya. Nakangiti siya, nang-uuyam na nalulungkot. "Kabalintunaan. Ang pangalan mo ay tungkol sa pagbibigay ng liwanag. Samantalang kung iisipin, ikaw ang nagbibigay ng dilim sa buhay ng mga tinutubos mo."

Ngumiti rin akong gaya ng sa kanya. "Isipin mo rin na sila ang nagdala ng dilim sa buhay nila. Simula ng gumawa sila ng mga bagay na labag sa batas, nagsimula na ang pagkawala ng liwanag sa buhay nila. Ang eksaktong panahon na lang kung kailan tuluyang mawawala ang liwanag ang hinihintay."

Tiningnan niya lang ako ng matiim at hindi na nagsalita. Nagpatuloy kami sa pagkain. Nang matapos, iniligpit ko na iyon at hinugasan. Nakahiga na ako sa silid ng maisip ko: Hindi ko tuwirang nasagot ang sinabi niya.

Sinag.

Sinag na nagdadala ng dilim.

Kabalintunaan nga.

Hindi umalis si Miguel kinabukasan. Nalabasan ko siya sa may hardin ng bahay niya. Balak ko sana noong maglinis-linis. Napansin ko kasing napapabayaan na ang buong kabahayan.

Mukhang hindi ako matutuloy dahil nandoon na siya sa gitna, sinisigaan na ang mga damo at tuyot na dahon. Nalinis na niya ang buong hardin.

Tumingin siya sa akin, nagtataka dahil may hawak akong walis-tingting. Maya-maya ay tumango, ngumiti na parang naunawaan na kung ano ang ginagawa ng bagay na iyon sa aking kamay. Nginitian niya ako. Lumapit ako sa kanya.

"Balak ko sanang maglinis dito ngayon," bungad ko ng makalapit. "Pero mukhang tapos ka na."

Ngumiti siya. "Naisip ko rin kasi na masyado ng napapabayaan itong hardin. Nalinis ko na."

"Napansin ko nga," tugon ko, nakangiti. Itinanong ko ang gusto kong itanong noong unang araw pa lang na itinigil ko dito. "Kanino 'tong mga damit na isinusuot ko?"

Tumingin siya sa suot kong kamiseta at puruntong. "Sa kapatid ko, si Elijah."

"Ah. 'Sa'n na siya?"

"Patay na. Napatay ng manunubos."

Napatitig ako sa kanya, mangha. Kaya pala.

"'Wag kang mag-alala. Hindi kita sinisisi. Naintindihan ko na ang lahat, dahil sa sinabi mo kagabi." Lumingon siya sa akin, nakangiti. Malamlam ang ngiti niya pero nakikita roon ang katiwasayan ng loob.

Tumango ako. Nakatitig kami noon sa sigà.

"Isa siya sa mga taong nagpupuslit ng Philippinium. Gagamitin daw nila iyon sa paggawa ng mga armas. Para saan ang mga armas, hindi ko alam. Sinabihan ko siya na tumiwalag na sa grupo. Sapat ang perang kinikita ko sa pagtratrabaho sa opisina, sabi ko sa kanya. Pero nasilaw na ang kapatid ko sa pera. Gusto niyang maging katulad ng mga pinuno niya, sabi niya. Nakita ko na lang isang araw na nakapaskil na ang mukha niya sa mga pader. Ipinatutubos na siya." Huminga siya ng malalim. "Nagalit ako noon, sa inyo. Naisip ko na maaari namang bigyan pa ng pag-asa ang kapatid ko. Na pwede pa siyang magbago. Balak ko sana siyang kauspin muli, pag-uwi niya ng araw na iyon. Pero hindi na siya bumalik. Nabalitaan ko na lang na patay na siya."

Katahimikan.

"Hindi naman lahat sa amin ay basta-bastang pumapatay ng tinutubos namin. Ginagawa lang namin iyon kapag pumalag ang isang tao, nanlaban. Pero kahit ganoon, pinipilit pa rin naming huwag silang patayin. Hangga't kaya pa naming supilin," wika ko.

"Bakit hindi mo pinatay ang mga naka-engkuwentro mo noong isang linggo?"

"Hindi ko alam. Naisip ko rin nga 'yon, habang gumagapang na ako para humingi ng tulong. Napakatanga ko, naisip ko. Isang bunot ko lang ng baril, kakalabitin ko lang ang gatilyo. Pero nakita ko na takot rin yung tao. Kung hindi siguro siya nakarating sa lugar ng mga kakampi niya, tatakbo lang iyon ng tatakbo, hindi lalaban." Napabuntong-hininga ako. "Ewan ko."

Tumango siya.

"Ano nga palang ginagawa mo sa lugar na iyon?" tanong ko. Matagal na rin 'tong umuukilkil sa isip ko. Ba't nga ba nando'n siya? Bigla na lang lumitaw?

"Hinahanap ko ang mga kasamahan sa trabaho ng kapatid ko," sagot niya. "Naipagtanong ko sa mga tao kung saan namimina ang signo dahil nagbabakasakali akong alam nila kung saan ang lugar na pinupuntahan ng mga taong nagpupuslit ng Philippinium. At sinabi nga nila ang lugar na 'yon."

Tumangu-tango ako. "Baka kasamahan ng kapatid mo sa trabaho ang mga taong naka-engkuwentro ko. Bata pa ba ang kapatid mo?"

"Dalawampu noong una siyang sumapi sa samahan." Lumapit siya sa apoy at winalis ang mga dahong nilipad ng hangin. "Dalawampu't dalawa nang natubos."

"Ah." Tinapik ko siya sa balikat. "Marami kang impormasyong naibigay, ah. Baka sa isang linggo, wala na ang samahang sinasabi mo." Nginitian ko siya. "Papasok na 'ko dahil inagawan mo 'ko ng balak kong gawin," biro ko sa kanya. Nawala na ang seryosong hangin na bumalot sa 'min. "Magluluto na ako ng tanghalian."

Ngumiti siya sa 'kin at tumango. "Salamat."

Tumango rin ako. "Walang anuman. Wala rin naman akong magawa. Alangan namang lagi akong tumitig sa kawalan."

"Hindi. Salamat."

Naintindihan ko na ang ibig niyang ipakahulugan.

Nakaupo kami noon sa hardin, sa gitna ng mga halaman. Maganda ang gabing iyon. Wala masyadong ulap, tanaw na tanaw ang bilog na buwan. Kasama ito ng milyon-milyong tala na nagsasabog ng liwanag sa paligid. Malakas ang hangin kaya may kalamigan. Humahalimuyak ang mga bulaklak ng mangga na malapit sa kinauupuan namin.

"Hindi ka kaya hinahanap ng mga kasamahan mo?" basag niya sa katahimikan.

"Hinahanap, sigurado iyon. Palagay ko nga ay nahuli na nila ang taong balak kong hulihin. Alam naman ni Mara, siya yung kasama ko sa tinutuluyan ko, na balak kong hulihin ang taong iyon ng araw na iyon. At siguradong nang hindi ako bumalik nung gabi, alam na niyang may nangyaring hindi maganda. Malamang ay natanong na rin nila yung tao kung anong ginawa niya sa 'kin, at dahil ang ginawa niya lang ay ipinabugbog ako, hindi niya masasabi kung nasaan ako." Tumingin ako sa kanya. "Bigyan mo pa sila ng hanggang Linggo, matatagpuan na nila ako. Hayaan mo silang maghanap. Maganda 'to, para na rin akong nagbakasyon. Bakasyong matagal na matagal ko nang hinihintay."

"Masaya ka ba? Sa ginagawa mo, ibig kong sabihin."

Napaisip ako. Matagal ko ng itinatanong ito sa sarili ko, simula nang maranasan ko kung ano ang pakiramdam kapag nakapatay ako. Sinabi ko sa kanya iyon.

"At? Ang nakuha mong sagot ay?"

"Ay hindi ko alam," tugon ko. "Nang umalis ako sa amin, sa kabila ng pagtutol ng mga magulang ko at pagtataka ng kapatid ko, buo ang loob ko at alam kong ito talaga ang gusto kong gawin. Sawang-sawa na siguro ako sa mga nangyayari dito sa bansa natin. Masyado ng talamak ang mga kabuktutan. At dahil kaunti pa lang ang mga manunubos noon, alam kong kailangan nila ako. Ika nga nila, mahirap ang trabahong ito pero kailangang may gumawa."

Tumigil ako, nilimi ang aking sarili. Inisip ko ang gusto kong sabihin. At natagpuan ko ang sagot na matagal ko ng hinahanap.

"Hindi naman talaga ako naging masaya kahit kailan. Walang masaya sa, sabi mo nga, pagdadala ng dilim sa buhay ng tao. Pero sinabi ko nga sa iyo, ako lang ang ganap na tagatanggal ng liwanag. Pero kahit na hindi ako natutuwa sa ginagawa ko, ginawa ko iyon dahil bayad ko iyon sa bayan na sinilangan ko. Karapatan naman niyang maging malaya sa mga taong hindi karapat-dapat na tumira dito."

"Pero ang pagpataw ng kamatayan sa isang tao ay hindi kasiya-siya. Naisip ko na may mga taong dapat na mabuhay pero namamatay at may mga taong nabubuhay na dapat ay mamatay. At naintindihan ko na ang may gusto noon ay ang Siyang lumikha sa ating lahat. Siya lang ang may karapatan na kumitil ng buhay. Kaya nga hindi ako madaling nagpapataw ng kamatayan sa mga nahuhuli ko. Dahil wala akong karapatan. Pero minsan, wala rin akong magagawa. Inaalala ko na lang na nakakatulong ako sa mga Pilipino at sa ating bansa, dahil nabawasan na naman ang Pilipinas ng isang taong hindi naman niya talaga kailangan."

"At sigurado ka na hindi kailangan ang taong iyon?" tanong niya.

"Hindi, Miguel. Pero wala akong magagawa. Kung lagi kong iisipin kung sigurado na ba ako o hindi, baka patay na ako ngayon." Tumigil ako, ngumiti. "Pero syempre, hindi rin sigurado kung ako ba ay kailangan ng Pilipinas o hindi."

Natahimik na kaming dalawa. Akala ko ay tapos na ang pag-uusap namin. Titingin na lang kami sa langit, makikinig sa mga kuliglig. Hindi pa pala.

"Kailangan ka pa, Sinag. Kung hindi dahil sa iyo, marami akong bagay na hindi maiintindihan." Tumingin siya sa akin. "Salamat."

Ngumiti ako. "Walang anuman." Pinalis ko ang dahong lumapag sa ulo niya. "Saan ka nga pala nagpupunta kapag umaalis ka?"

"Sa ibaba. Ihinahatid ko sa palengke ang mga gulay na inaani ko diyan sa likuran ng bahay. Tapos, bumibili ako ng ilang kailangan."

"Ang mga magulang mo?"

"Nasa baba. Sa Pakil kami talaga nakatira. Gusto ko lang tumira dito sa bundok na ito. Nang magkaro'n ako ng trabaho at makaipon, bumili ako ng lupa -- ito na nga 'yon -- at nagpatayo ako ng bahay. Nagpagawa ako ng isa pang silid dahil pihado ko namang gugustuhing mamasyal ng mga magulang ko paminsan-minsan at ng kapatid ko na rin. Tumigil ako sa pag-oopisina simula ng namatay ang kapatid ko."

"Ah."

"Ikaw?"

"Nasabi ko na, hindi ba?" Ngumiti ako. "Biro lang. May isa akong kapatid, bata sa akin ng anim na taon, si Laya. Ang mga magulang ko ay isang babae at isang lalake--"

"Hindi raw."

"--At nakatira kami sa Rizal, sa parteng hindi pa nagagawang lungsod."

"Ah."

Tumahimik na kami pagkatapos noon. Tumingin kami sa mga tala, nangaligkig sa ginaw, sinamyo ang hangin. Maya-maya lamang ay pumasok na kami.

Kinalingguhan nga ay dumating na si Mara. Kasama niya si Esra. Ipinaliwanag ko ang nangyari at ipinakilala ko si Miguel na hindi umalis ng araw na iyon. Nagpaalam ako sa kanya makatanghalian at umalis na kami.

Noon iyon, dalawang taon na ang nakararaan.

iv

Kinaumagahan ay nagpaalam ako kay Mara. Masyado akong napag-isip sa itinanong niya sa akin at pati na rin sa mga naalala ko. Sinabi kong liliban na muna ako sa pagiging manunubos. Hindi ko alam kung gaano katagal. Naintindihan naman niya ako. Inialok pa niya na siya na lang ang magdadala sa Central ng sulat ko. Nagpasalamat ako sa kanya at ibinigay ko na ang sulat.

Tumuloy ako sa amin. Malaki na si Laya, dalagang-dalaga na. Siyam na taon na ang nakakalipas mula ng umalis ako. Mainit ang naging pagtanggap nila. Nagkakuwentuhan, nagkumustuhan. Pero sinabi ko sa kanila na hindi ako magtatagal. 'Ka ko'y inisip ko lang na daanan sila at ipaalam na nagpahinga muna ako sa pagiging manunubos. Hindi ko pa alam kung babalik pa ba ako sa pagiging manunubos o hindi na. Sinabi ko rin na 'wag ikasasama ng loob nila pero may importanteng-importante akong kailangang asikasuhin. Babalik rin ako agad kapag natapos ko iyon. Naintindihan naman nila ako kaya pagdating ng umaga, tumuloy na agad ako sa Laguna.

Sarado ang tarangkahan at pinto. Hindi naman nakakandado ang tarangkahan kaya tumuloy ako at umupo sa hardin. Inilibot ko ang paningin ko at napansin ang pangalan kong nakasulat sa isang kahon sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga. Nilapitan ko iyon at binuksan.

May sulat sa loob.

Sinag,

Alam kong babalik ka, hindi ko lang alam kung kailan. Nakita ko iyon sa iyong mga mata nang paalis ka na, nang sinundo ka ni Mara.

Natatandaan mo ba nang sinabi ko sa iyo na ang iyong pangalan ay isang balintuna dahil ikaw ay nagdadala ng dilim sa buhay ng mga tao? Hindi ko nasabi sa iyo na ang dinala mo sa akin ay liwanag. Salamat sa sinag ng liwanag na ipinahiram mo sa akin.

Hindi ko nasabi sa iyo na wala ka ng babalikan dito. Patawad. Ang ilaw na ibabahagi mo sa akin ay ibigay mo na lang sa iba.

Alam mo ba yung lugar na nasa pagitan ng paggising at pagtulog? Yung lugar na pamilyar, na tuwing paggising mo sa umaga at nag-iinat ka ay pinupuntahan mo, araw-araw, iyon at iyon. Doon kita laging hihintayin, doon kita laging mamahalin. Mahalin mo ang lugar na iyon, katulad ng pagmamahal mo sa akin.

Miguel

Ibinalik ko ang kahon na iyon sa lugar na pinaglagyan ni Miguel. Natulog ako sa bahay na iyon sa pagbabakasakaling bigla siyang bumalik kinabukasan dahil baka nagpunta lang siya sa bahay ng isang kakilala at hindi nakauwi.

Iba ang dumating.

Nagpakilala siya bilang kamag-anak ni Miguel. Ayon raw sa mga magulang nito, nagpaalam na lang daw ito isang araw pero hindi sinabi kung saan pupunta. Kahit raw sa kanilang mga malapit nitong kamag-anak ay hindi ito nagpaalam. Basta ang alam niya, ipagbibili niya ang bahay kapag nakuha na ang kahon. Nagpakilala ako at sinabing ako ang taong nakasulat ang pangalan sa kahon. Sinabi ko rin na bibilhin ko ang bahay. Pumayag siya.

Bumalik ako sa amin at sinabi kina Inay at Itay ang pasya ko. Hindi na ako magiging manunubos. Sa Laguna ako titira, wika ko. Sa bundok ng Makiling, kung saan naroon ang bahay ni Miguel. Pumayag sila. Sinabi ko na maaari silang pumunta roon kung kailan nila nais, parang bakasyunan.

Nagpunta rin ako kay Mara at sinabi ang bagay na iyon. Inalok ko rin sa kanya ang bahay kung gusto niyang magbakasyon. Ipagluluto ko pa siya ng paborito niyang pinakbet pag nagpunta siya. Natuwa siya at sinabing isasama niya daw si Esra. Pero saka na raw. Basta lilitaw na lang raw sila.

Nakadalaw na ng maraming beses sina Laya, noong bakasyon niya at kapag araw ng Sabado at Linggo at napag-isipan nilang pumunta. Natutuwa sila sa lugar dahil napakatahimik raw.

Sina Mara at Esra ay hindi pa dumarating. Marahil ay nagpaturong magluto ng pinakbet si Esra kaya hindi pa nami-miss ang luto ko.

Si Miguel.

Hindi pa siya nagbabalik. Tuwing gigising ako sa umaga, nakahiga sa kamang hinihigaan niya dati, naaalala ko ang sulat niya. At alam ko na babalik siya.

Kaya hihintayin ko siya.

Mga mahahalagang kaalaman:

Tungkol sa signo:

Ang signo (Pasignum 304) ay isang bagong tuklas na elemento na likas lamang sa lupa ng Luzon. Ang malaking konsentrasyon ng mga batong ito ay matatagpuan sa Lungsod ng Pasig kung kaya't ito ang pangunahing pinagkakakitaan ng mga taga-rito.1

Tungkol sa Philippinium:

Ang Philippinium ay isang alloy na natuklasan ng isang Pilipinong siyentipiko ng minsang aksidente niyang napaghalo ang Pasignum 304 at Iridium 77. Ito ay magandang gamitin sa paggawa ng kahit anong klaseng baril dahil mas matibay at mas magaan ito sa Titanium alloy na siyang ginagamit noong ika-dalawampung siglo.

Sa pagiging manunubos2:

Ang Sanayan ng mga Manunubos sa Lugar ng Bataan (SMLB) ay itinatag noong 2143. Ito ay binuo dahil sa talamak na paglabag sa batas ng mga tao. Ang grupo ng mga manunubos ang ipinalit sa walang kwentang hukbo ng pulisya sa bansa.

Ang mga manunubos ay nagsisimulang magsanay sa edad na labing-anim. Ang pagsasanay ay sa loob ng limang taon, sa Bataan. Pagkatapos nito ay ipinapadala sila sa iba't-ibang lugar para doon gawin ang kanilang mga misyon. Kinukuha nila ang listahan ng mga huhulihin sa Central, isang gusali sa Maynila na siyang opisina nila. Sila rin ay konektado ng mga satellite mail, isang makabagong teknolohiya na pumalit sa electronic mail noong AD 2102, kung saan maaari rin nilang makita kung sino ang mga ipinapatubos sa kanila.

Sa bansang Pilipinas lang sila matatagpuan.

Ang bansang Pilipinas ng Taong 2152:

Ang alitang Muslim-Kristiyano sa rehiyon ng Mindanao ay matagal nang tapos. Nangyari ito noong 2100 nang maging pangulo ng Pilipinas si Khalid Romero, isang Kristiyanong nanggaling ng Mindanao. Mabilis na naayos ng Dating Pangulo ang buong Pilipinas. Dahil dito, nabigyang pansin ang mga taong dati-rati'y hindi naman nabibigyang halaga.

Ang ekonomiya ng Pilipinas ay umangat na. Kabilang na ito sa 'Top Ten Countries of the World'. Ang utang sa World Bank - International Monetary Fund (na ngayon ay wala na at napalitan na ng UCB o United Continents Bank Bangko ng Nagkakaisang mga Kontinente) ay nabayaran sa tulong ng isang mapagkawanggawang Pilipino (na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa nalalaman kung sino) na nakadiskubre umano ng ginto sa ilalim ng Philippine Deep. Ang lugar na lamang ng Makati ang punò ng gusali. Sa ibang lugar ay mangilan-ngilan na lamang, dalawa bawat lungsod, sa utos ng Pamahalaan.

May isang tulay na nag-uugnay sa tatlong pangunahing isla ng Pilipinas, ang Tulay ng Pilipinas. Ang pagbibiyahe ay maaaring dito sapagkat ang tulay na ito ay napakalapad. Mayroon riles ng tren sa gitna na dinaraanan ng dalawandaang tren. Ang mga ito ay gumagamit ng signo bilang gasolina. Kung bibiyahe ang isang tao simula sa Aparri hanggang sa Sulu ay aabutin siya ng dalawang linggo. Hindi naman gaanong nakakainip sapagkat ang loob ng tren ay napakaayos. Ang lahat ng mga pangunahing pangangailangan ng isang tao ay naroon. Mayroon ring sinehan, malaking swimming pool, at kung anu-ano pa. Ito ang pangunahing ginagamit ng mga tao sa pagbibiyahe. Ang mga eroplano ay ginagamit na lamang ng mga pagamutan bilang sasakyan kapag may matinding pangangailangan at may susunduin o ihahatid na pasyente o manggagamot sa isang malayong lugar.

Wala na ang napakabigat na trapiko dahil nilaparan na ang mga pangunahing kalsada at dala na rin ng disiplina ng mga Pilipino.

Ang lipunan ng Pilipinas ay naging mabuti na rin. Natuto ang mga Pilipino na gumawa ng tama, maging disiplinado at bigyang kalidad ang lahat ng trabahong ginagawa nila. Dahil dito, tinangkilik muli ng mga Pilipino ang mga gawang-Pilipinas. Nakatulong rin ito sa pag-angat ng ekonomiya. Nawala na rin ang pagsamba ng mga Pilipino sa mga dayuhan at bumalik na ang nasyonalismo sa buong bansa.

Nakatulong rin sa pagbabalik ng disiplina ng mga tao ang pagkakaroon ng mga manunubos. Malaking porsiyento ng mga masasamang-loob at mga lumalabag sa batas ang nawala dahil sa kanila. Sa kabila ng lahat, may mangilan-ngilan pa ring mga tao ang nananatiling gahaman at sakim at matigas ang ulo.

Ang panahon sa Pilipinas ay nadagdagan na ng isa: ang tagyelo. Nagsimula ito noong taong 2110 dahil sa isang sinto-sintong pangyayari sa Antartica. Naapektuhan ang buong mundo. Ang mga lugar na dating hindi inuulan ng niyebe ay biglang inulan. Ang pagbagsak ng niyebe ay nangyayari sa Pilipinas bawat limang taon.

Ika-27 ng Pebrero, Taong 2002

1 Taga-ilog. 2000. PASIG (Culture Crash). Issue 02, Volume 1: pg. 18. Culture Crash Comics/J.C. Palabay Ent.: Marikina City.

2 Taga-ilog. 2000. PASIG (Culture Crash). Issue 01, Volume 1: pg. 23; Issue 03, Volume 1: pg. 6. Culture Crash Comics/J.C. Palabay Ent.: Marikina City.


End file.
